Marvel: 2010-07-20 - Differing Schools of Thought
Hey! Look! It's a cute teenage girl. An ordinary, everyday, cute-girl-next-door girl, doing cute-next-door girl kinds of things. At the moment? She's sitting all alone, at one of those quaint little off-the-sidewalk cafe`'s along the city walk, drinking a coke. A schoolbag is slung off the back of her chair, and she looks more or less relaxed. And just a little bit nervous. The call she got last night, about someone who could help her out with her recent 'problems' has her on the edge of her seat, just a little. But, they sounded nice enough, really. So, as patiently as a cute, 16 year old teenage girl with mutant problems can wait, Kitty does, wondering who, exactly, is going to meet her. And, if he's cute. Having waved to Lily as she and Simone go off, Jonothon looks to Piotr and the new girl, but says nothing. Instead he merely shrugs. Seems relaxed though, which he hasn't been the other times he's been in public places like this. The black clad teen has a small pack slung over one shoulder and is quite content in following Piotr and Asia around. Doesn't need anything here, but there might be a music shop somewhere along the line! Piotr isn't all that used to being the one in charge, especially when it comes to being in New York City. He merely shrugs back at jono and smiles. "Well, where do you suppose we should go first? I don't know how long Miss Dawn and Lily will be." Sorry Kitty it isn't a guy set up to meet with her! But at least it's a pair of fairly friendly gals. One being the art teacher at a very exclusive school! The other is one of it's students. Simone has her wings covered by with her usual jean jacket. "We'll catch up with you guys in an hour or two, I'll give a call where we can meet up.. have fun.. okay?" she says as she leads on towards the appointed cafe. Asia is near Piotr, cause well that's the only one she knows. Asia who currently is going by 'That Girl, or hey you' cause she's not given up a name yet, is looking around the city then to Piotr offers a little green smile. She is quiet however. Across the street from the Cafe, seemingly engaged in casual conversation with the statuesque brunette woman beside him, is a distinguished-looking white-haired fellow. While he's dressed casually, and seemingly just looking at what looks like a normal cellular phone (one of those fashionable "smart" models), his conversation is...anything but casual. For the moment his eyes are hidden by a pair of sunglasses, but they're trained on the young girl seated at the cafe. "Yes...she's the source of the manifestation, there's no doubt." He says quietly to his companion, "But it seems we have other visitors we may have to entertain..." At least, if the multiple signatures popping up as "nearby" are any indication. He lowers the phone and tucks it into a pocket. "Let's just see who my old friend has sent..." Lily grins at the boys. This is a new one. Since when do /boys/ willingly go shopping with a girl? She is, as usual, covered head to toe in a hoodie and pants, despite it being summer, the hood up and her hands jammed in her pockets. "See you guys later." She says, then glances at Simone. "Let's go see if she actually showed up." It's a legitimate concern. She's not sure SHE would have showed up under these circumstances. That brunette purses her lips in thought, looking over a pair of designer sunglasses at her silver-haired companion. "Worth watching, certainly," Raven agrees. She smirks a little at his phone. Mutant detection? There's an app for that! As Kitty leans forward, sipping on her straw, her legs swinging slightly back and forth, with energy she can't quite keep still. Safety isn't really her concern, despite everything. It's not like she's one of those mutants who are unlucky enough to have to hide to avoid being cursed at, berated, and beaten just for looking different. And, she's in public. So it's not like someone could really kidnap her. The innocence of youth... She idly rubs her arm with one hand, her brown eyes darting around, trying to guess, or figure out, whom it is she'll be meeting. A quick glance at her cell to see what time it is, and she looks back, completely unaware of the white-haired man and the blonde watching her from across the street. Jonothon arches his eyebrows at Piotr for that. Hey, he was told Piotr was in charge. (Which meant he got to be lazy!) Ah well. Reluctant to speak, because it always sounds weird to people, the Brit frowns a little as he looks to Asia, << Why don't we let her decide where she wants to shop? I don't know a bloody thing about women's clothing. >> Some could say he doesn't know much about clothing at all due to his idea of a wardrobe. He's also careful to keep his telepathic voice heard only by the two he's speaking with. << Gel, do you have any idea what you need? >> Piotr looks at Asia and gives the green girl a smile. "It's okay. If there's somewhere you want to go for clothes or food, we can go there first." Maybe it's that Aisa reminds him so much of Illyana, but Piotr's showing off his protective side with the girl around. So just who is it that Charles has sent? It's a young woman who's probably not that much older than Kitty is. She's certainly no older than her early 20's if that, even with her bright white hair. When Simone spots Kitty she elbows Lily "I think that's her.." and she strides forth. "Katherine Pryde? Hi, I'm Simone Dawn, Professor Xavier asked me to come talk with you.. " she says cheerfully. Asia looks at him curiously and shakes her head. "Ah like walkin'." she tells him. "The trees here are funny, they dont talk as much." Lily grunts and gives Simone a mock-dirty look from under her hood. She hangs a couple steps back from Simone as the older girl greets Kitty. "And I'm Lily." She says, no last name offered. Despite the hood, Kitty will still be able to get a glimpse of the scales that cover Lily's face. "Hm. I would have expected one of the older students or teachers." Erik Lensherr comments idly to Mystique, "Ah well." He smiles a touch, "Let us see if we can get a bit closer and hear just what Charles is offering these days." He offers the woman beside him his arm, and moves to cross the street when traffic allows. At first glance it very well may look like some reasonably wealthy gent and his trophy wife, really. "If he's offering a dental plan now, I might just switch sides," Raven remarks, dryly, as she takes the man's arm. "And I could use a coffee. Still jet lagged from that damn Madrippor trip." To keep her cover, she'd actually had to write an article for a food and travel magazine, too. Spent an entire day hunting down a specific noodle cart infamous for its daily specials. Katherine blinks, looking up - the fact it's another girl, and a couple her own age-ish or near enough as to make little difference hadn't really occurred to Kitty. "Oh? OH!" She suddenly looks a lot more nervous, "Um. Hi?" She offers a hesitant, but sincere sort of smile. "Want to sit? Yeah. They told me a little bit about the school, on the phone. And they've talked it over with my parents, some." She pauses, "I'm just really - ...," she searches for the word, "Well, it's a bit overwhelming. All of it," she decides, in a certain sort of voice that gives indication of the young girl's maturity. "Hi. I'm Katherine. Well. Most people call me Kitty," she invites, attempting to allow herself to feel more comfortable with Lily, and Simone. "Pleased to meet both of you." Jonothon looks at Asia rather like she'd gone mad. A bit confused and curious that expression, for nothing she said actually answered him. Brown eyes lift to Piotr. << You, mate, are on your own. I don't know a thing about clothes for her. >> It wasn't that she talks to trees that has him shaking his head at her. Considering his own condition he's trying not to judge. << I'll pass on the food as well. >> Mainly because he can't eat. Piotr nods in response to Jonno's comment. He looks back at Asia and shrugs. "Well, little one, are you hungry? Or maybe there are things you need we should shop for?" Yes, he's noticed that Asia isn't all quite there, but he's rather patient with the girl. Simone is not yet aware that she and her friends are being watched. She's too busy putting her attention on Kitty and really they did just get there. Given enough time, however the former street living mutant might just clue in. She takes a seat at the table where she can see the reflections in the store front and nods. "Thank you..It's nice to meet you, and yeah, It's not every day you get a call out of the blue like that.." She pulls a few official looking tri-fold brochures on the school out and some papers inside a spiffy looking folder. All the types of things you'd expect to get when considering enrollment at a fancy private school. "I imagine you've got a ton of questions.. So ah, I'm here to answer them " she grins sheepishly. "I'm the art teacher and Lily is one of our students. " Asia smiles at him. "Oh I don't eat like you do, I like water, water helps me grow. Sunlight too, nice sun and water." she says happily. She looks to Jonothon and gives him a little happy wave before turning back to Piotr. "You are very nice, that's a good thing." Lily smiles at Kitty's nervousness. "Yeah, it can be, from start to finish." She says, and she doesn't just mean the school, either. She means mutation and manifesting too. "You get used to it after a while, and it stops feeling so weird." The silver-haired man and the woman at his side snag her attention, but only briefly, and in an 'ewww, she could do SO much better, really' way. That guy was /ancient/. Erik moves to the cafe, moving to one of the unoccupied tables and pulling out a chair for Raven to seat herself before settling into the one opposite her and ordering a pair of espressos. It -does- so happen that they're in relatively easy listening distance of the trio of girls. And he doesn't look THAT old! Sheesh. If only Lily knew! The gorgeous woman with the silver-haired man is decades older than her companion. She inhales the bitter aroma of the dark liquid once they receive their order. "Good God, I needed this." A slight, invisible shifting on the /inside/ of her ears heightens her sense of hearing, making it all the easier to listen in on Kitty and Simone's conversation. "Well, um," suggests Kitty, "Okay. This? Is really cool." She pauses, looks at her hand, and passes it cleanly, and effortlessly through her cup of soda, then just to prove it wasn't a trick of perception, waves her arm through the table, too. "But, it kinda sucks when you're sitting in your room and - you find yourself in your underwear in the middle of the living room because you can't control what you're doing all the time. Is there any way to fix it?" For that's her primary concern, right now. A pause. "And, do you have a really good computer science room?" Likely a normal question, the first. The second? Pretty - unusual, perhaps? Or at the very least, certainly not one of the top five questions Simone is likely to expect. "Also, ... why are you asking me to go? And how ... did you find out? I thought only me and my parents knew?" That kind of has her concerned. << ....Thanks. >> A bit dubious that, sorry, Asia. Jonothon really doesn't know what to make of the girl. << I think I'm going to go lurk near the girls. You might want to ask one of them for help, Mate. >> To Piotr about the clothes. Sorry, he's totally not as patient as the Russian when it comes to these things. His idea of getting her clothes would be sure to have the girls facepalming anyway. With this the teen digs his earphones out of a pocket and fits them in place as he wanders off towards the coffee shop. Knowing how shops are, he does head to the counter and orders a coffee. Something with a ridiculous name that has far too many candied things in it.. but buying it means he gets to sit in the corner and read the book he brought without being bothered. Simone and Lily are sure to notice he's doing this. Looks like he ditched Piotr. Piotr nods to Jonothon. It doesn't matter, really; Piotr has a surrogate little sister to be protective of now. Looking back at Asia, he asks, "Well, would you like some water, then?" Simone considers all the questions, briefly glancing in the reflective surface of the cafe's outside glass to check if any one noticed Kitty's little trick. "..Yes.. that is challenging..and yes.. there are ways to learn how to not get into situations like that. Generally it ends up being lots and lots of practice.. But that goes for just about any skill." she says. "But it helps when you've got folks who've been there, done that and have a few ideas on how to make the process easier and faster. " she grins. "Two.. Yes.. You will probably really enjoy our science classes. The teacher who runs those classes has a.. um.. a lot of enthusiasm for computers and all things science-y." she chuckles softly. "Three.. The way we find folks? it varies.. some times people find us.. in this case the Professor ..." she pauses as she notices Jono. Oh well. At least he's not in trouble.. " Has his own talents.. one of them is a wacky ability to know when some one needs his help.. But if this wasn't stressed before, it's your decision Kitty. " Asia smiles happily to him. "Oh you have water? " she asks him curiously. "I like that, please that would be very very nice." she has her happily greenish grin. She glances around a moment but her attentions go back to Piotr. "There's nothing to fix." Lily says. "At least, not in the 'get rid of it' sense. But the teachers can help you learn how to do it only when you want to." She casts an exceedingly nervous look around, trying to see if anyone noticed Kitty's display. In the process, she spots Jono, and relaxes somewhat. "And we got computers. Good ones." Of course, Lily's idea of a good computer and Kitty's might differ wildly. She grins a little. "They're good people." Erik sips at his espresso, and while he surely does notice Kitty's little display of power, he gives no outward sign of having done so. "So, your trip to Madripoor went well, then?" He comments "casually" to Raven, "You did find the particular establishment you were looking for?" Oh, his attention is certainly on the trio of girls, but for now he's still pretending otherwise. "As well as a few others worth writing home about," Raven replies. Only some of those places sold actual /food/ though. "Also met a fellow by the name of Winston who seemed... interesting." Boring financial business deal her shapely blue butt. She gives him a questioning look, an unspoken 'is this girl worth our time?' written on her features. "Are you sure?" Wonders Kitty. "Because, honestly? I know more than my computer science teacher, right now. I hacked into his computer and locked him out with a password that reset itself every ten seconds." She looks amused, "That was such a cool day." She seems proud of herself. But, back to the matter at hand. "I'm not - you know, ashamed, or afraid of what I am. I just - don't want it to get out of hand? I don't want to like, ... end up in the middle of the earth, one day. Or. Something." She chews on her bottom lip, "So, ... at this Institute, you can really help me control this? And there'll be others?" Jonothon does a whole lot of nothing. Music in ears and mind on reading, he's paying no mind at all to the conversations and other watchers. Doesn't drink his coffee however. It sits there, gradually growing cold. Piotr looks around for someplace to take Asia. Because of her green skin, it probably wouldn't be a good idea to take her to the cafe. So instead, he takes Asia to a nearby convinience store, buys a bottle of water for her as well as some snacks for himself, then takes the girl to a nearby bench to relax and munch on food. "So, you still aren't telling anyone your name?" he asks as he hands the girl the bottle of water. Asia looks at him and takes the water happily. "Thank you thank you." she gives him a hug after the sit and then starts drinking the water. The water effects her skin turning it a brighter color, her hair waves as it reacts to the cool water into her system. "Ah don't remember one." she says. "Remy calls me Petite." Simone nods with a grin. "If you can do that to Dr. McCoy... well that'd probably win you a Nobel Prize." she chuckles softly. "No, there's no reason to be ashamed of course.. we aren't born with the knowledge to instantly use our gifts.. It takes time to learn, understand. But that's okay. I don't think you'll end up like that Kitty. But yes, there are many other teachers and of course other students that you can be yourself with." she says with a soft smile. "And in addition to your gift, the school can help you with your academic goals too. " she passes over the information media. Lily grins widely. "I don't think they come any smarter than our computer teacher." She says. Hey, Hank has smarts coming out his ears, and then some. "There's lots of others." She says, and, for a moment, pulls her hand out of the pocket it's been jammed in this whole time. Just long enough for Kitty to get a good look before it gets tucked firmly back in her pocket. "And yeah, they can help." Erik nods slightly to Raven, a faint, wry grin flitting across his features. -All- mutants are worth their time, as far as he's concerned. Still, it seems the Xavier camp is making an appealing offer for a girl whose ambitions seem to run towards the...mundane, so to speak. There -are- certainly some things that the Brotherhood cannot really compete with...formal academics being among them. Still, there's no chance of winning the girl over if they don't make her aware of the alternatives. So to that end, Erik offers Raven another nod, and rises from his chair, picking up his espresso and making his way towards the table where the three girls are speaking. After all...who says the "pitch" need only be for the newly-manifested mutant? Still, there's little doubt the motion will be noticed. Mystique just rolls her eyes at Kitty and Simone's conversation, so only Erik can see it. Such a bright young girl with an amazing ability... the thought is such a waste, really. Xavier will have her protecting the very people who'd happily send her to her death before too long. Just off the top of her head, Raven could think of a dozen far more productive things for the girl. Between her mutant talents and computer skills, she could gain access to just about anything. As Erik stands up, she herself turns, but stays quiet. "So is it like -," she says, taking the media, "A camp? I mean, if we go there, are we like, stuck there, forever? Or," she pauses, looking at Lily, "Is it more like a prep school? Or, ... I guess what I'm wondering is, if I don't like it, I can go back to public school, right?" And then, her next question. "And, what other types of mutants are there?" Cute ones? Cool ones? Boring ones? Inquiring minds want to know! All the mutants are dull and boring! Not one of them is nice to watch. Well, except for most of them. Maybe Simone should show off Piotr. Look, Kitty, he's single too! ..Ahem. No, Jonothon isn't doing much. He notes the movement of Erik and glances over. Pause to look the man over, but since it's just a guy in a suit there's little true interest. Back to book! The old dude getting up and moving towards them garners /all/ of Lily's attention. Streetwise and wary, she scooches her chair back, body tensing, ready to bolt. It matters little to her if this guy is a recruiter for the 'other side' or some random 'mundane' that has decided to take issue with the presense of 'freaks'. Someone approaching them for no apparent reason is someone to be watched closely. Just in case she needs to bolt. She gives Simone a half-panicked look. Kitty's questions go unanswered for now. Piotr nods at Asia's response. He isn't paying attention to what's happening at the cafe; it's not like there's anything that could go wrong. "It must have been a long time since you saw your parents if you can't remember them or remember your name." Simone notices the white haired man standing up from first the reflection in the glass. His approach is not given much priority until he's quite close. She also takes notice of Lily's apprehension. "It's okay.." she whispers softly. Then she glances up towards the man, a brow arching in curiosity until Kitty again speaks. No need for utter paranoia yet. He could be going for more coffee. Or a muffin! She tries to talk a little bit quieter than before, "Oh goodness, no.. It's a school.. highschool.. and of course.. you are free to leave when ever you wish. " she smiles. "But being a survivor of public schooling myself, I can't imagine you'd ever want to go back. I sure wouldn't have wanted to. " she grins brightly. " As for what kinds? All sorts.. I don't really think we should discuss that here though.. we try to honor every one's privacy.. but the types of gifts every one has is as varied and unusual as all the colors in the world." Asia chews her bottom lip a moment, but stops to drink the water again. She not paying attention to the cafe, she's focused on Piotr. "I guess." she tells him. "The trees would of told me if it was important." Kitty seems to notice Lily's sudden nervousness, nodding slowly towards Simone. So far, it sounds - well, /very/ good. And she's just hopeful enought to not find it 'too good to be true', just yet. But, her attention is so distracted, and drawn towards the gent approaching. She asks, "Is everything okay?" It's Lily's reaction that has Jonothon double taking at the table. Mostly he looks faintly confused, but does privately ask Lily, << You okay, gel? >> He can't hear what's going on over there, so is wondering if it's the conversation. Doesn't leave the table and certainly doesn't do anything to draw attention to himself. Beyond paying attention to the same table others are. "Please forgive my interruption ladies," Erik requests with a smile that may be faint, but it's still genuine, "You see, I believe we may have something in common..." He reaches as though to pull out the (metal) chair that's still vacant at the table, but for those watching closely, his hand never actually touches it as it "scoots" back a few feet, "If you gather my meaning?" "New York is a very... diverse place," says the woman with Erik, who lowers her sunglasses down the bridge of her nose. Her eyes shift between a variety of colours, even their own natural all-yellow for a few moments. "Before you take anyone up on any offers, keep in mind that this option is not the only opportunity open to you." Lily blinks a bit at Jono's question. <> Combine surviving a year on the streets, several encounters with ... oddballs ... and the Toad Incident and she's ... less than sanguine about people approaching her. She's still eyeing Erik like he's three seconds from biting her, though. And then Jono gets a panicked <> She scoots even further back, looking like she wants nothing so much as to grab Simone and Kitty both and run for it. What she wouldn't give, right about now, for a mutation that was actually, you know, useful. Swimming and diving indefinitely is fun, but it does NO good when you're feeling like your back is against the wall. A confused, but not exactly scared Kitty, looks to Erik. "What?" She wonders. "Are there like, more mutant schools? And, how does everyone KNOW about me?" She frowns, a bit uncertainly. This is quite a lot, in just a little bit of time for her to take in. "Did you call my parents, too?" She asks of Erik. "Wow. I never knew. So, is one of you like, Harvard, and the other Yale? And you guys fight it out for students, and which ones do good for bragging rights?" She wonders, not necessarily thinking it bad. After all, competition breeds results, more often than not. Jonothon isn't liking the look of this, but he doesn't do anything obvious. Instead he pretends to read his book and seeks out a three way telepathic link between Simone, Lily, and himself. << Lily says something may be wrong? >> He didn't see the chair move thing, but takes Lily at her word. << You two okay? There anything I can help with? >> The last thing the teen wants is another fight, so he's just asking. Piotr is still talking with Asia, but he's glancing back at the cafe every so often. The appearance of the two strangers gives him some concern, but Simone, Lily and Jonothon look like there's nothing wrong, so no need to jump in, yet. Still, he starts to observe what's going on at the cafe in case he is needed quickly. Simone looks a little confused when Erik speaks up and pulls out the chair. Her expression is pretty close to reading 'Excuse me?!' but that swiftly fades to a faint 'oh dear' as she starts to realize just who this fellow is. Blue eyes? check. White hair? check. And the facial features? they seem to match the images Charles showed her. The lack of purple armor does give one a moment of doubt. The other woman? Simone has no idea who she might be. "...Ah..." she breathes in deeply. This isn't good, but it doesn't mean all hell is going to break loose either. In fact it'll be a good opportunity to hear things straight from the man himself, instead of hearsay (trusted as it may be). "There are certainly a few things, but if I've been correctly informed, you've chosen quite a different and... controversial path.." She remains calm and hopes to inspire the same in the others. She glances at Kitty's enthusiastic response. Oy Vey! Her brow creases a little as she tries to think back at Jono <> not yet anyway. Lily swallows hard, but stays put. Yeah. Screeching and running ... probably not a good idea. At least she doesn't realize who this /is/ ... or she'd be so far gone no one would even remember she'd BEEN there. And as long as Simone is staying cool, Lily stays put. "Ummm ... I don't think there are any other schools like ours." She finally manages, her voice soft and slightly shaky with nerves. "Or if there are, they sure don't advertise in the paper." Asia smiles happily as she is drinking water, looking around curiously, letting Piotr jump in his he needs to she'll just watch this time around. "No young lady, we are not a traditional academic institution, and no, I have not called your parents. This is a decision that must be your own above all else." Erik smiles a touch, "In truth, Charles...Professor Xavier, that is, and I have...differing schools of thought on particular matters concerning the relationship between humankind and mutants as a whole." He pauses a moment, and adds, "In all truth, our own group is more of a...social and political movement than a place of learning, but we do offer the company of your fellow mutants. As far as academics and learning...we believe in self-determination, and that you should be free to pursue your personal goals however you see fit." Mystique offers Lily a warm, reassuring smile before turning her attention back to Kitty. "No school can prepare you for what the world offers people like us," she tells the young mutant. "You can study the world, or you can change it," Raven offers in addition to Erik's words. "We thought it only fair to give you the oppurtunity. You wouldn't want to make an uninformed choice, would you?" Her gaze shifts back to Lily. "Your scales are quite gorgeous, by the way," she tells her. "If you'd like to live in a world where your beauty is recognized instead of feared, you're more than welcome to join us in making that world." "Um." Kitty looks from Erik, to Mystique, back to Simone, "Okay. So," she reasons, with mental faculties that many girls her age wouldn't have the ability to do, "Seems like I've got about three immediate choices. To either blow all of you off, and go back home and pretend this never happened. To go to this Xavier Institute and go to school there. Or, to skip school, and - join a ragtag political group for mutant rights and do whatever I want, however I want it?" She exhales, and looks between both parties again, her lips pursing in a frown, "I love freedom and fun as much as the next girl, but, I know that people my age need a set enviornment, something stable, to establish their personalities and the person they're going to be, when they get older. And I know I haven't reached my potential yet. I want people in my life who are going to challenge me. Make /me/ better." She looks to Simone, "My parents already told me I could go, if I wanted to. They looked up all the information up on the Xavier Institute, and gave me their blessing to attend." Then, to Erik and Mystique, "I - really appreciate your offer. I really do. I know you probably think I'm stupid, not jumping at the opportunity. But, it's not just for me. I'm sorry." She sounds it, too. "So, thank you. But, I think I'll be trying out the Xavier Institute. It sounds like a better fit, for me." << Alright. I can reach the Professor from here if need be. >> Jonothon looks to Lily and gives her a small smile. She may not notice being at the crowded table, but he tries anyway. << I've linked us three, so I can relay things if you two want to talk more privately. >> Those lessons with Charles are paying off, aren't they? He does pull the earbuds free so that he can listen to the offer being made. This is interesting. << Christ. >> A random thought about the offer and Kitty's reply. He's relieved. Piotr keeps watching the situation unfold. The older man seems to be making some kind of speech, although Piotr can't hear it. He glances back at Asia, "Is your water good?" He's debating whether he should go over to the cafe or not. Simone listens, considering her own words of response carefully. "We are also working towards making a better, and accepting world." she replies towards Mystique. She smiles at Kitty. Thank the Lord! She is a bright one! "Good deal.." she tells her. However! She's not done. "I do have a question for you." she says quietly to Erik, her tone never going louder than it has when she was speaking with Kitty. "Just how far are you willing to go with your.. movement? Rights for the gifted is admirable.. but as I understand it, you all want a good deal more than just equality." which is subtle words for mutant supremacy. Asia smiles at her. "Its the best Water ever." she tells him. She glances over to him then to the cafe. "Whats going on, looks important?" she asks curiously. Lily gives Mystique a dirty look. Right. /Make/ people accept her and mutants like her. /Right/. Pull the other one. She is definitely not buying what those two are peddling. << I really don't like these two>> Still not realizing who it is they're facing, thank goodness. She does, though, smile at Kitty. "You'll like it." She promises. "It's a really nice place, and the teachers are great." And with these two so close, that is /all/ she's going to say on the matter. Simone's question makes her frown. She's beginning to get the memo, past her nervousness, that Simone recognizes these two. < I really don't like these two> "I rather expected that might be your answer." Erik smiles, still quite genuine about it, towards Kitty, "You must do what you feel is best, of course." He nods, "Charles Xavier is...a good man, and a worthy teacher. Whatever our disagreements, I have nothing but the utmost respect for him and his work." Said with complete sincerity no less. "Our offer will stand, of course, should you ever change your mind." He pauses, taking in the others at the table, "Any of you. But I suppose we should leave you to the rest of your discussion. Give my regards to the Professor." He starts to turn away, when Simone's question reaches him, and the smile immediately fades from his face. He pauses a moment, then turns to face her, reaching to his left sleeve, pulling it up, then unbuttoning the shirt sleeve beneath and also pushing it up, revealing the numbers tattooed onto the outside of his left arm. He lifts it so Simone can get a better look (and by virtue of proximity, Lily and Kitty as well). The numbers are "stretched" in the manner of a tattoo that's been present a long time. "You are familiar with what this is, young lady? If you are not...I would strongly suggest you study your history more closely. If you -are-...then you already know the answer to your question. I watched my people die once before. I will -not- allow it to happen again." Gone is the congenial tone of before...replaced with ice-cold steel. "This isn't a one time offer. If you change your mind, we'll be here," says Mystique. "The world has a way of changing one's outlooks." There's a nod to Erik's arm. "I'm sure we'll meet again at some point." If Kitty catches the intent of Simone's query, or the sudden malice in Erik, she doesn't show it. She manages to keep herself calm, cool, collected. Quietly, but calmly she tells Magneto, "Thank you again for your offer. I'll remember it is an open invitation, if I ever have need to make use of it." She remains seated, however. And, after a generous time she looks back to Simone. "When can I go visit the school? I'm free for the rest of the day." << Stay calm, gel. >> Jonothon advises Lily. << Getting angry isn't going to help anything. >> He goes silent after that, for Erik is replying to Simone and the young man knows well what that means. There's no pretense of reading now. Instead he tucks the book away and listens. << Who is this bloke? >> Since Jono hasn't been told about Erik, he has to ask. Of course the answer can be given later, but the question remains. If people head back to the school, he will of course go with Jono need not fear Lily starting something. She's the anti-starter ... the one that's likeliest to run or hide under a table after someone else starts something. She grimaces at the tattoo, shivering at the sudden change in his demeanor and huddling down into her chair. Yeah, she knows what that is. And this guy is setting off every warning siren she has, right about now. <> She manages to think at Jono. Then, a plaintive. << I wanna go back to the mansion.>> Piotr sees the anger of the older man's departure and becomes concerned. "Come on, little on," he says to Asia. "Let's go and talk with my friends. With Asia in tow, he approaches the cafe. He looks over everyone, nods to Kitty, and looks at Simone. "Is everything alright?" Simone is fortunately educated enough to know indeed what those faded numbers mean. Kitty ought to know too. And of course the Professor told her about that incident in the man's life too. It sends a shiver right into her hidden feathers. There is a brief flicker of pity or perhaps just compassion. "I know what it is, and what it means.. you don't have to let any one die again, no one is asking that. If anything I wish you'd reconsider your methods.. be prepared.. certainly, but escalating to the same kind of violence won't help our people.. we could achieve so much more if we worked towards the same goals using the same path." Stay calm. Stay calm! She smiles, thankful for the momentary distraction that is Kitty. "Indeed.. we'll get the car.. " << I'll tell you all soon.. when we get home.. Assuming I don't pass out trying to think all this! Yes we'll be doing that shortly hon. Promise.>> She nods towards Piotr. "Yes.. just some one saying Hello.." Asia takes Piotr's hand and follows him to the cafe. Her other hand is wrapped tightly around the bottle of water. She smiles at everyone and then to Simone. "And I wish the same, but Charles' dream relies on appealing to a better nature of humanity that I can assure you does not exist." Erik's tone is less sharp at those words, but they are genuine. The problem of course being that both men would see the other convert to -their- view. Stubborn old men. "In either case, there is nothing more to be said now." He nods, "May our next meeting be as pleasant. Good day." And without further ado, he turns and moves away, quickly disappearing into the New York crowds. "He's usually so much more chipper," says Mystique with a touch of dry humour, waiting a few moments to follow Magneto. "Lovely talking to you." She smiles again, and soon she's joining Magneto in the mass of pedestrian traffic. Simone didn't expect she'd change Eric's mind but there is still a small expression of disappointment. Under that? apprehension. Mutant against Mutant violence is not something she wants to see happen any time soon. Nor massive mutant on human. Oh boy! "Okay you Lot.. let's get back on with our merry little tour shall we?" she says after both Mystique and Erik have faded into the stream of passersby. It doesn't take long to herd the kids towards the van she drove into town and take them home to the safety of the Xavier School. ftb